Me enamore de ti
by jess yekyytaa
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando tienes a todo mundo en tu contra para ser feliz?, ¿Cundo te enamoras de alguien mayor?, ¡cuando hasta personas de tu familia esta en tu contra?, estas son algunas de las cosas que tendrán que pasar Alice y Jasper para llegar a se felices.-... ¿Será que lo lograran?...
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La trama es producto de mi vida y un poco de imaginación :)_**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Me enamore de ti aun no sé cómo, pero lo hice…

Me pregunto si fue tu sonrisa, tus ojos o si fue tu forma de ser o de bailar lo que me enamoro de ti.

Pero no todo es tan fácil hay muchas cosas que se oponen en nuestra relación como mi primo o tu amiga, hasta tu hermano, pero por lo menos yo sé que por ti sería capaz de enfrentar todo eso y mucho más, ahora la pregunta sería ¿tu serias capaz de eso por mi? ¿Por nosotros?

Aunque todavía no somos nada, sé que sientes algo por mi o eso es lo que me hace pensar tu actitud hacia mí. Bueno cuando no te pones de bipolar y me tratas mal, como dije por ti sería capaz de enfrentarme a todos y contra todos por ti pero si hay algo con lo que no puedo luchar, es contra ti. Te amo es cierto pero si sigues con esa actitud no podré seguir.

Mi nombre es Alice conocí al el amor de mi vida en una fiesta, se podría decir que fue amor a primera vista, aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi con solo verlo me hechizo no sé como lo hizo pero logro hacerme sentir especial. Por un momento llegue a pensar que todo sería fácil y lindo entre nosotros mas no fue así, yo no contaba con que mi primo, su mejor amigo se opusiera a nuestra relación y solo por su estúpido prejuicio porque es más grande que yo, a la mejor eso se podía enfrentar pero a él se unieron tu mejor amiga la cual aunque nunca me creyó estaba enamorada de él, ella trata de separarnos cada vez más.

Aun me pregunto si en algún momento nos dejaran tranquilos y podremos ser felices, yo espero que si por qué no sé qué haría en un mundo sin ti.

En algún momento me arrepentí de haberte conocido pero luego me hicieron entender que las cosas siempre suceden por algo y tenían mucha razón poder que si no te conociera no me habrías hecho tan fuerte como lo soy ahora y tampoco hubiera conocido a las maravillosas personas que ahora son mis amigos, mis verdaderos y únicos amigos.

Pero creo que mejor contare mi historia completa….

* * *

_**bueno... esta es mi primera historia con Alice y Jasper**_

_**la escribí mas que nada por que necesitaba un desahogo y que mejor que escribirlo**_

_**bueno aquí les dejo y espero que les guste **_

_**besos... :)**_


	2. Chapter 1

******_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La trama es producto de mi vida y un poco de imaginación :)_**

* * *

**Capitulo 1. XV Años**

Mi nombre es Alice tengo 15 años y estoy a punto de entrar a la prepa, eso me hace demasiada ilusión bueno hoy 19 de mayo será mi fiesta de 15 años estoy súper emocionada ya que toda mi familia y amigos asistirán a esta también me hace feliz que un primo que hace mucho no veo ira.

Ya estoy lista y estoy a punto de subirme a la limosina con mis amigas.

— Alice te ves bellísima, ¡Tan cambiada! — decía emocionada mi mejor amiga Bella

— Hay Bella que cosas dices yo me siento igual que siempre, solo un poco nerviosa— la verdad es que si estaba demasiado nerviosa.

— Jajajaja Alice…Alice que voy a hacer contigo ya trata de tranquilizarte todo saldrá perfecto — decía mi otra mejor amiga Rosalie.

— Si pequeña, mi Rose tiene razón, estate tranquila que todo saldrá maravillosamente y de eso me encargare yo— decía mi mejor amigo Emmett quien por cierto era mi chambelán y el novio de Rosalie.

— tienen razón chicos hoy es un día para estar felices le prometo que tratare de calmarme y disfrutar todo— les dije y si no fuera por ellos no sabría qué sería de mi, ellos siempre estaban para apoyarme en todo.

Anduvimos paseando por un rato hasta que llegamos a misa de ahí me baje y en la iglesia se encontraba ya mucha gente aunque faltaba algunas personas, como mi tíos Carlisle y Esme. Mis papas Alison y Peter ya se encontraban ahí me esperaban para meternos a la iglesia.

La misa paso sin más inconveniente, a la hora de salir vi a un chavo que no conocía pero se veía súper guapo, digamos que tan guapo estaba que me le quede mirando más de yo que debería, mi mirada no paso desapercibida, por que el chico misterioso y mis amigas se dieron cuenta.

— Ali ¿Quién es ese chico al que mirabas tanto?—me pregunta Bella y me di cuenta que también ella estaba mirando a ese sitio solo que a otro chavo el cual por cierto es mi primo Edward, por lo que supuse que el chico misterioso era el amigo que me dijo que llevaría. — ¿es que acaso tienes un enamorado y nos habías contado?

— Bella que cosas dices pero claro que no, es mas yo ni siquiera sé quién es ese chavo, solo te diré que él es amigo de mi primo al que por cierto no has dejado de ver— le dije haciendo que se sonrojara

—No sé de qué me hablas— dijo ella

"Si claro" le pensaba decir pero en eso llego el fotógrafo y me tomo fotos con mis amigos y parte de mi familia, cuando llego el momento de tomarme la foto con Edward y mis tíos él no se quería acercar más lo convencimos, después de la foto los salude solo que como estaba apurada para llegar al salón no me pude enterar de su nombre.

Cuando me subí de nuevo a la limo dejamos el tema de lado para platicar de todo lo que haríamos en la fiesta y todos íbamos muy felices yo por mi parte le prometí a Bella que le presentaría a mi primo.

Al llegar al salón yo me fui a un cuartito mientras esperaba el momento para bajar, mientras tanto mis amigos se fueron a acomodar en sus respectivos lugares.

Por fin llego el momento de bajar y así lo hice. No negare que me sentía muy pero muy nerviosa.

Al ir bajando por las escaleras primero mire al suelo pero luego me dije es mi fiesta y alce la cara y los vi a todos aunque después me arrepentí un poco al ver esos ojos que tanto me gustaron. Al llegar al pie de la escalera tome a mis papas y caminamos por todo el salón, llego el momento de bailar con mi papa y así lo hice al terminar todos aplaudieron, el siguiente con el que baile fue con mi abuelo y después con mi padrino, al finalizar con ellos fue mi chambelán y para finalizar baile, el de las 15 rosas con amigos y familiares, sin duda lo que más me gusto fue bailar con mi hermoso primo José al cual todas le gritaron y aplaudieron.

Después de eso empezó ya el baile y no es por nada pero casi la mayoría de los invitados estaban baile y baile , yo solo quería bailar con él o con mi primo para que me lo presentara pero por más que quería parecía que el destino estaba en mi contra cada que intentaba acercarme alguien más me sacaba a bailar o el estaba bailando, no negare que verlo bailar con otras causo que me pusiera celosa, pero no se podía hacer nada, otra que estaba igual era Bella ya que mi primo Edward también se la paso bailando así no podíamos acercarnos .

—Alice, ¿Qué pasa por que estas como que enojada? — me pregunto Bella en cuanto me acerque, ella me conoce mejor que nadie y sabe descifrar cuando me encuentro bien o mal — ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

— No es nada Bella es solo que no aguanto verlo bailar con otra y que yo no pueda ni acercarme —le dije realmente triste—. Tal vez creas que es algo estúpido, pero, desde que lo vi no me lo he podido sacar de la cabeza.

— Te entiendo yo me siento igual—me dijo pero se calló al comprender lo que había dicho.

— ¿Te gusto mi primo verdad?, lo sabía, sabía que te había gustado por algo no has dejado de verlo. —dije llena de emoción, me agrada pensar que mi mejor amiga pudiera ser la novia de mi primo.

— Amiga no sabes lo que dices ¡A mi no me puede gustar tu primo! Lo acabo de conocer es una locura—decía Bella un poco alterada por que la había descubierto

— Aaah Bella no empieces que yo también acabo de ver a su amigo del cual ni siquiera se su nombre y estoy encantadísima con él, tu por lo menos sabes que mi primo se llama Edward — le dije a Bella, un poco exasperada ya que me moría de ganas de saber su nombre o cualquier cosa de él.

Deje sola a Bella por unos momentos y fue entonces que Edward me saco a bailar. Mas me pude dar cuenta que el amigo de este la saco a ella.

—Y eso primito, creí que se acabaría la fiesta y jamás bailaría condigo —le dije un poco divertida haber que decía.

— Pues que te digo Alice, si por más que quería nunca te encontraba sola, si no bailabas con alguien estabas hablando con tus amigos y no se me hacia correcto interrumpir — decía Edward tratando de disculparse aunque no me prestaba mucha atención ya que tenía su mirada puesta en otra parte o mejor dicho en alguien más.

—No, si se nota que querías bailar y hablar conmigo tanto que ni atención me prestas —dije tratando de sonar un poco enfadada — ¿Qué tanto ves? Eeeh. —al parecer se no se espero lo que le pregunte ya que parecía un tanto sorprendido.

— Y...yo… Emm... nada, nada —lo cache, sabía perfectamente que estaba viendo a Bella pero haría que el mismo lo dijera.

— ¿Seguro? Porque según yo veías muy entretenido a mi amiga —eso logro que se pusiera aun más nervioso, no negare que me divertía al hacerlo sentir así pero aparte de ayudarle a mi amiga quería que me acercara a su amigo.

—No Alice, como crees además ella es muy pequeña para mí —dijo un poco más calmado pero eso sí sin quitar la mirada de encima de ella.

—Si tú dices—y en ese momento se me ocurrió la idea de presentarlos—. Mira acompáñame—lo jale y llegamos a donde se encontraba Bella bailando con su amigo—. Espero no interrumpir— dije en cuanto llegamos junto a ellos.

—No para nada — me contesto una voy muy linda que me dejo un poco aturdida.

— Que bueno que no interrumpo nada— ya no sabía ni que decía su presencia me ponía demasiado nerviosa—. Emm… este… bueno Bella te presento a mi primo Edward —pude notar como estos dos se quedaban viendo y parecían estar en su propia burbuja y al parecer no fui la única que se dio cuenta.

— Yo pienso que estos dos ya ni caso nos harán—me dijo el dueño de esa voz que hace que sienta que estoy flotando. — Por cierto, mi nombre es Jasper—se presento e hizo el ademan para que le permitiera mi mano, y la beso. En ese momento no podría estar peor, ahora no sabía ni cómo responder, ni siquiera sabía de dónde sacar la voz.

—Am… si pienso lo mismo, soy Alice aunque creo que ya lo sabes—no puedo creer que este chico Jasper me pudiera hacer sentir así con tan solo unas palabras.

— Y… ¿no quieres bailar? —me dijo luciendo un poco nervioso e incomodo así que no dude en responder, me quede unos segundos pensando que al parecer no noto o no pareció notarlos hasta que por fin pude contestar.

—Claro, creo que eres el único con el que no he bailado— no sabía ni por que daba tantas explicaciones cuando pude haber contestado si y ya.

Bailamos un buen rato canciones movidas y cuando estuve a punto de caer, el me sostuvo aunque he de confesar que su estilo de bailar era demasiado raro. Mientras bailábamos pude ver de reojo que Edward y Bella estaban muy entretenidos en una plática, así que este era el momento de averiguar si mi primo tenia novia o estaba interesado en alguien, y si no para ayudar a Bella.

—Jasper— trate de llamarlo y al parecer estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos, porque no me hacía mucho caso. Por lo tanto probé jalando un poco del traje para que me pusiera atención

— Perdón, me perdí en mi mente, pero ¿que paso? — se disculpo un poco aturdido creo que enserio andaba en otro mundo.

— Mm... No nada solo te iba a preguntar ¿de donde conoces a Edward?

— Eso es fácil a tu primo lo conozco se podría decir que de toda la vida, vivimos súper cerca e íbamos a la escuela juntos con la diferencia de que soy un año mayor que él— averigüe mucho más de lo que esperaba. No pensé que me contaría tanto.

—Si no me dices que eres más grande que él ni cuenta me doy — Ed tiene 17 por lo tanto Jasper debería de tener unos 18— ¿Y que mas me puedes contar de, él?, ¿alguna novia o amiga que le interese? —tal vez me veía muy entrometida pero todo era por la felicidad de Bella, ya la mía la vería después.

—Pues no que yo sepa, solo hay una chava que lo acosa mucho. Pero solo eso, aunque creo que esta noche ha encontrado a alguien especial—me dijo e hizo un ademan para que volteara para donde se encontraba una linda parejita platique y platique.

—Pues yo pienso lo mismo. Por eso fue que te pregunte, es que no quiero que mi amiga, casi hermana se lleve una desilusión— eso era verdad a pesar de que Edward sea mi primo, si se trata de decidir entre él y Bella la elegía a ella que ha estado conmigo siempre que la he necesitado.

—Creo que, mientras Tanya no se entere de ello, no habrá problema— ¿Tanya? ¿Quién sería esa tal Tanya?, al notar mi cara de confusión se apresuro a añadir— Tanya es la chica que se la pasa acosando a tu primo. Y ella es demasiado insistente, hasta ha hecho que chavas que eran amigas de Edward ya no se le acerquen. — wooh según me contaba Tanya si debería de estar loca no me imagino que les podría haber hecho.

— ¿Y de ti que me cuentas? —estaba un poco nerviosa al hacer esa pregunta pero ya quería dejar el tema de Ed de lado.

—Pues que puedo decir, estudio ingeniería, tengo 18 años, no tengo novia— me emocione tanto al saber que no tenia novia que mi corazón se acelero demasiado casi creo que moriría de una taquicardia—. Toco en un coro junto con Edward y creo que es todo, ahora es tu turno de contarme algo sobre ti.

— Mi vida es muy simple estoy a punto de entrar a la prepa, me gusta salir con mis amigas y como te pudiste haber dado cuenta las quiero como si fueran mis hermanas, no estamos en algún coro o banda pero nos encanta cantar. Y según nos han dicho no lo hacemos tan mal—eso era verdad a pesar de que no cantábamos por decirlo profesionalmente cada fin de semana nos juntábamos en casa de alguna para cantar y bailar. —. Y creo que eso es todo.

—Me gustaría escucharlas cantar algún día, y dime ¿no tienes novio? — sin duda no era una pregunta que me esperara .

—No no tengo novio —"…pero ya encontré a alguien que me gustaría que lo fuera" me hubiera gustado decirle pero así como puedo ser muy aventada en algunos momentos me ponía un poco tímida. —. Y si deberías escucharnos un día de estos.

— ¿Y cómo es que una chava tan linda y guapa como tú no tiene novio? —me dijo y pude ver en sus ojos una chispa de emoción y una mezcla de sentimientos que no supe descifrar.

—Supongo que no ha llegado la persona indicada— me limite a contestar

— ¿Y ya sabes a que prepa vas a entrar? —pregunto, cambiando de tema muy drásticamente.

—Pues de hecho, pensamos entrar a la prepa que está ahí, en el campus donde estudian ustedes— y es que en el campus se encontraban la facultad de Ingeniería, Medicina, una prepa y creo que una secundaria pero no estoy muy segura.

—Eso esta genial, eso quiere decir que nos veremos muy seguido por alla —me dijo con la cara llena de felicidad lo cual me sorprendió.

—Supongo que si por que las chicas y yo nos mudaremos a un departamento a un lado del de ustedes—dije yo, igual de feliz que el.

—Entonces ya sabes lo que se te ofrezca puedes contar conmigo

—Te tomare la palabra, porque necesito un tour por el campus. Ya que la vez que fueron Bella y Rosalie no pude ir, si no es molestia me lo podrías dar tú. Se lo pediría a Ed, pero… al parecer está ocupado y no lo quiero molestar.

—No es molestia solo dime que día puedes y yo te lo enseño—Al parecer no le molestaba para nada ya que traía una sonrisa que me derretía al verla y más si era causada por mí.

—¿Qué te parece el lunes? —le propuse porque ese día no tenía que hacer nada y además mañana domingo estaría cerrado.

—Me parece genial solo pásame tu dirección y paso por ti —esto era lo mejor que me había pasado en día.

—Te parece si te paso mi face y ahí nos ponemos de acuerdo. Y te paso mi dirección por que dudo que encontremos algo en que escribir ahorita—eso lo hice con otra intención está claro que quería que fuera conmigo pero quería seguir platicando con él.

Intercambiamos nuestros Face y números de teléfono y quedo de hablarme mañana para que le diera dirección y todo. Mientras tanto seguimos bailando en nuestro propio mundo sin que nadie mas que nosotros importáramos. Al finalizar la fiesta Jasper se fue junto con mis tíos y Edward pero antes nos tomaron una foto en donde él me abrazaba por detrás.

Ya que se fueron me fui junto con las chicas. Quienes me dijeron que no me salvaría del interrogatorio que me harían mañana, al igual que Bella. Ella tampoco se salvaría.

* * *

Aquí les dejo el primer cap de esta linda historia

espero que les guste... :)

besos


	3. Chapter 3

******_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La trama es producto de mi vida y un poco de imaginación :)_**

* * *

Todo el camino de regreso a casa me la pase pensando en el, mi Jasper porque aunque no hemos llegado a nada ya lo considero como mío, como una parte esencial para mi vida

Al llegar las chicas y yo nos fuimos a mi habitación nos cambiamos con mucha pereza y caímos profundamente dormidas. Toda la noche me la pase soñando con él, con su sonrisa, su voz, su cabello, su abrazo, en fin todo.

Fui la primera en despertarme por lo que se me ocurrió hacer el desayuno para las tres, ya que mis papas habían salido de viaje un poco más temprano y no regresarían hasta dentro de una semana. Termine el desayuno y lo deje en la cocina, ya que quería esperar para comer con Rose y Bella. Mientras las esperaba me dio curiosidad ver los regalos, lo primero que abrí fue la caja donde habían dejado los sobres, pero algo me sorprendió y fue que había un papel blanco doblado a la mitad dentro de la caja y no podía ser un sobre ya que los sobres que di eran verdes, con toda la curiosidad del mundo lo abrí y lo leí.

_Alice:_

_Vine a la fiesta sin intención de encontrar a alguien como tú, una persona tan linda y maravillosa que en un par de segundos cambio algo en mi, aun no sé lo que sea, no sé qué fue lo que me hiciste, solo sé que desde que te vi, desde que escuche tu voz no he podido sacarte de mis pensamientos, como te dije anteriormente no sé que me ocurre y me da miedo._

_Tal vez suene un poco cursi y parezca que lo escribió una mujer o algo, tal vez te burles de lo que te digo pero es la verdad es lo que sentí._

_Sé que no es muy valiente decírtelo así y no de frente pero la verdad no tenía cara para hacerlo._

_Si no sentiste lo mismo por favor no te alejes de mi no creo poder soportarlo creo que te clavaste demasiado dentro de mí y no creo que haya forma de sacarte de ahí, yo respetare tu decisión._

_Espero que siga en pie eso de que te acompañe a conocer el campus._

_No me digas nada solo si quieres que te acompañe mándame un mensaje con un sí y tu dirección_

_Atte. Jasper _

No podía creer que el haya sentido lo mismo que yo. Si antes estaba nerviosa y emocionada ahora estaba peor hasta lagrimas salían de mi rostro pero no eran de dolor al contrario eran de dicha y felicidad.

—Alice! ¿Qué pasa? —me pregunto una Rose alarmada seguida de una Bella con cara de preocupación, ni cuenta me había dado de que habían despertado.

— ¡Por dios Alice! ¡Contesta! —decía una Bella un poco histérica.

— Lo siento, no es nada malo es solo esto—les tendí el papel, me lo quitaron y lo leyeron, cuando terminaron se me miraron sorprendidas y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Me quite las lágrimas de mis ojos y también las vi con una sonrisa radiante, la verdad es que tenía una revolución de sentimientos en mi interior.

—Wooh Alice, así que te pásate ligando ayer y yo que creí que la única había sido Bella— comento Rosalie en tono de broma—. No. Ya enserio; me alegro mucho por ti, ya te merecías algo así, pero ¿Cómo está eso de que te va a mostrar el campus?—pregunta con curiosidad.

—Si ¿Cómo es eso? —me cuestiona Bella con la misma curiosidad que tenía Rosalie.

—Chicas tranquilas les contare todo—les dije para tranquilizarlas un poco— Lo que paso es que después de presentarle a mi primo a Bella, ella se puso a platicar con él y ni caso me hizo—con ese comentario logre que Bella se pusiera más roja que un tomate—. Bueno el punto es que como Edward y Bella me ignoraron Jasper me saco a bailar y yo, encantada, acepte y mientras bailábamos, platicamos y me pregunto qué a que preparatoria íbamos a entrar… y ya le conté que sería en el mismo campus donde ellos estudian y me dijo que cualquier cosa que se me ofreciera ahí estaba el…—les conté todo esto omitiendo cosas como lo de Tanya, ya que como todas estábamos tan contentas no quería arruinarlo—y entonces… le dije que le tomaría la palabra por que como no pude ir con ustedes a conocerlo, pues necesitaría un guía para ir antes de entrar a clases y él me dijo que sí.

Cada vez se les hacía más grande la sonrisa a las dos y estoy casi segura que yo me encontraba en la misma situación

— ¿Cuándo van a ir a conocerlo? —preguntaba una Bella emocionadísima.

—Pues quedamos que yo le hablaría para darle mi dirección y todo porque dijo que él me recogería y me llevaría— eso me recordó que en la carta decía que le mandara un mensaje respondiendo si seguía todo igual

La verdad ahora me encontraba muy confundida sobre el ya que, aunque si siento todo eso que redacto en la carta, tengo miedo de que no sea verdad

Desilusión…

Sin perder más tiempo decidí mandarle el tan esperado mensaje pero antes pensé muy bien lo que le diría.

_Jasper _

_Mira antes que nada te diré que sigue en pie lo de la ida al campus._

_Y en cuanto a lo otro solo te diré que esto no lo podemos hablar así, no puede ser por mensajes, tiene que ser de frente por lo tanto creo que será mejor que lo hablemos cuando nos veamos…_

_No te preocupes esto no es un no aunque tampoco es un sí, antes hay que hablar directamente._

Después de mandarle el texto a Jasper me sentí más tranquila.

Las chicas y yo nos pusimos a seleccionar la ropa que me pondría mañana para como ellas lo llamaban "mi primera cita con Jasper"

Como entre los regalos también recibí ropa decidí ponerme una blusa color azul con detalles negros, con un pantalón un poco entallado color como que gris que tenía guardado y unas zapatillas de color negras que fueron un regalo de Rosalie.

Después de haber por fin decidido que ropa me pondría mañana, decidimos ver unas películas, ya como a las 6 de la tarde decidimos meternos un rato a Face y aprovechar y subir unas fotos que ellas me tomaron durante la fiesta.

Antes de subirlas me puse a verlas detenidamente y me di cuenta que las chicas me habían tomado unas fotos cuando estaba hablando y bailando con Jasper lo cual me emociono mucho.

Cuando me metí a mi Face me di cuenta de que tenía una solicitud de amistad y por curiosa me fije de quien era y cuan fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que era de Jasper, ahora sí puedo decir que cuando la vi chille de pura emoción cosa que preocupo a las chicas pero cuando vieron de que se trataba se calmaron un poco.

¿qué pasa Alice por qué gritas? —me cuestiono bella un poco alterada y asustada.

No pasa nada miren esto—les dije mostrándoles la laptop y ahí fue cuando se calmaron y se puede decir que ellas también chillaron de la felicidad.

Eso es genial Alice que daría yo para que tu primo me agregara pero al parecer eso no va a pasar— me dijo Bella un poco triste, pero yo tenía una idea para solucionar eso

Tranquila Bella, ya verás que cuando menos lo pienses vas a poder hablar con él, pero no te pongas a si— le dijo Rose tratando de calmarla

Bella, Rose tiene razón mira si quieres yo te paso el face de Ed. Y lo agregas ¿qué te parece?

De verdad lo tienes, creí que no lo tenías agregado por eso no te lo pedido— me dice una Bella más feliz y emocionada por lo que le acababa de decir

La verdad es que no lo tengo precisamente yo agregado, pero les puedo asegurar que Jasper lo tiene y no le veo nada de malo que lo esquiemos un poco para ver a quien tiene agregado— les dije también un poco emocionada, por que como mi primo era amigo de Jasper estoy segura que me ayudaría con él.

Y que esperamos para checar— se notaba que no querían esperar más.

Bueno, ya lo acepte, ahora me meto a su perfil— les iba diciendo paso a paso lo que hacía para que no se pusieran todas histéricas si me tardaba demasiado— bueno chica ya estoy en su perfil ahora veamos sus amigos— y así no la pasamos unos minutos buscando a Edward hasta que por fin lo encontramos y lo agregué y mientras Bella fue por su lap para hacer lo mismo.

En eso que lo agregamos me di cuenta que me había llegado un mensaje y cuando lo vi no pude creer de quien era. Ahora si se podría decir que asuste a mis vecinos con el tremendo grito que eche, por que el mensaje era nada más y nada menos que de Jasper.

_Jasper:  
hola (:_

Alice:  
hola :D

¿Cómo estás?

_Jasper:_

_Muy bien ahora que puedo hablar contigo._

_¿Y tú como estas después de tan genial fiesta?_

En cuanto leí eso me puedo decir que me sentí la persona más feliz del mundo. Eso también me recordó que tenía las lindas fotos que nos habían tomado que estaba a punto de subir, pero aun no me decidía si etiquetarlo o no en esas fotos. No quería que se sintiera acosado o que llegara a molestarse.

Alice:

La verdad amanecí un poco cansada pero ya me siento mejor.

De hecho estaba a punto de subir unas fotos que tomaron las chicas ayer.

_Jasper:_

_Wooh, no creí que tuvieras fotos tan rápido, ya quiero que las subas para ver como salí pero estoy casi seguro que no salí nada bien jajajajaj_

_Y pues la verdad es que yo también amanecí un poco cansado después de tanto baile, con decirte que hoy tenía carrera de 5 km de la fucú y no fui de lo cansado y tarde que me levante._

Puede que me sentí algo mal ya que no quería que le fuera mal por no haber ido, pero si lo pensaba bien yo no tenía mucha culpa.

Estaba tan metida en la conversación que no me di cuenta en que momento las chicas se habían ido a la habitación y me habían dejado en la sala supongo que para darme un poco de privacidad, pero ya después les contaría.

Alice:

Que mal que no pudiste llegar eso me hace sentir un poco culpable y la verdad es que ayer bailamos un montón con justa razón estamos cansadísimos.

La verdad tampoco yo pensaba en tener fotos tan rápido pero, pues las chicas las tomaron y no tardaron en mostrármelas. Y en las que sales te puedo decir no saliste nada mal, yo diría que la que salió mal soy yo.

_Jasper:_

_Pues no tienes que sentirte culpable, yo perfectamente sabia que al otro día tenia carrera y que tus XV no terminarían temprano, por lo tanto fue culpa mía._

_Y en cuanto a las fotos pienso que no eres nada objetiva no tienes que decir cosas solo porque te caí bien o por quedar bien conmigo y en cuanto tu sales preciosa tomando en cuenta que te veías preciosa esa noche con tu lindo vestido._

Alice:

La verdad creo que esta plática no nos llevara a nada tu dirás que sales mal yo diré que sales bien yo diré que yo salgo mal y tú lo contrario así que dejémoslo en empate los dos salimos bien y punto ¿te parece?

_Jasper:_

_Me parece perfecto_

_Y que ¿ya subiste las fotos?_

Alice;

En eso estoy se están subiendo es que son demasiadas

Apenas escribiría algo más cuando me dijo

_Jasper:  
Este…._

_Alice lo siento pero me tengo que ir, acaba de llegar tu primo a mi casa._

_Hablamos luego_

_Si no hablamos hoy pues mañana._

_Bye_

_Besos _

Alice:

No te preocupes ya mañana habrá tiempo de hablar y mucho.

Bye

Besos

Te cuidas.

Nos vemos mañana

Y ahí termino mi gran conversación con Jasper.

Después de eso subí las fotos y como las chicas no estaban para decirme que hacer decidí que lo etiquetaría en las fotos y así lo hice, después de hacerlo me fui con las ellas y al verlas me hicieron un cuestionamiento de todo lo que hable con Jasper.

¿Qué paso que te dijo Alice? — me pregunto Rose luego, luego que entre al cuarto

Pues empezamos a hablar de la fiesta y cosas así, de que mañana nos veríamos, y pues se desconectó porque llego Edward a su casa. — en cuanto dije el nombre de Edward ,Bella se levanta como que de rayo y empezó a preguntarme sobre él.

Después de su interrogatorio, ellas se fueron a sus casas no sin antes decirme que me deseaban suerte mañana y que me hablarían antes de que me fuera.

Ya que se fueron decidí ir a cenar y me fui a dormir, y a esperar que llegara el día de mañana para por fin poder verlo.

* * *

**Aqui les dejo el segundo cap de esta historia.**

**creo que esta vez si les debo una disculpa por la tardanza, pero juro que andube super ocupada que no me daba tiempo de casi nada. Pero les prometo que el siguinte lo tendran mas pronto... eso espero**

**Espero que les guste**

**besos...**


End file.
